Una sonrisa
by Runt.Rose
Summary: No vale de mucho superar u olvidar si al voltear la página se repite la misma historia.


*

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad.

AU

Sonrisa

1

-Nos vamos a vivir a Estados Unidos. –Había dicho emocionado Eriol Hiragizawa entrelazando su mano con la Kaho.

De pie frente a ellos la conmoción fue inmediata, recordó. La presión haciendo mella, la forma en que empezó a sentir el pequeño y elegante salón cernirse sobre ella amenazándola con ser aplastada entre brillantes candelabros y refinados adornos, y ese dolor en su pecho como si le estuvieran arrancando el corazón de cuajo. Respiró, porque en ese momento no había nada más que pudiera o su cuerpo le permitiera hacer. Respiraba tratando de asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo, tratando de razonar con ella misma... De forma automática unió sus manos al compás de los otros aplausos a la misma medida que la frase de Eriol se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez rasguñando su sentido común… Segundos que habían sido una eterna resistencia a la debilidad de sus piernas que amenazaban con dejarla caer.

Tomoyo Daidouji, encantadora en su vestido negro de pequeños tirantes y recatado escote se dejo caer en su asiento perdida, desorientada.

De pálida piel y largo cabello negro que caía en graciosas ondas por su espalda; de brillantes ojos violáceos que irradiaban dulzura, hacían de Tomoyo una mujer jovial que transmitía un aire solemne junto a su sempiterna sonrisa adornándole el rostro. Una personalidad leal que profesaba dedicación a sus amigos y familia. Decidida, dueña de una pequeña pero prometedora empresa de textiles; alguien que ya sabía lo que quería, a dónde ir, con quienes ir… Y sin embargo en ese instante nada de esa seguridad quedaba. No cuándo de un momento a otro supo lo que significaba sentir aquél vacío, ese frío en su interior que se aferraba a sus entrañas aterrorizándola hasta quedar aturdida. Hecho un vistazo a su alrededor, los demás caminaban hacia la pareja dejando mesas vacías y copas de vino a medio beber. Había organizado todo: Un salón pequeño que desbordaba elegancia y calidez, con lirios por todo el lugar embelleciendo cada rincón; la cena también había sido su elección, asimismo la opción de una pequeña orquesta que pudiera dar magia al lugar. Dejo salir una risa desoladora, propició el escenario perfecto sin duda alguna.

No podía siquiera expresar lo que estaba sintiendo, lo desgarrador del momento, la lucha interna. Tampoco podía moverse se sentía frágil, por primera vez quería salir corriendo cómo una princesa huyendo del dragón, pero sus piernas temblaban cómo gelatina. Era la circunstancia, ahí frente a todos y tan de repente su corazón ya roto quedo totalmente hecho trizas y su rostro tenía, no, debía ocultar todo eso... Las pocas fuerzas se dirigían a no reflejar nada más allá que la maqueta de una sonrisa, más aún cuando Eriol, rodeado de familiares y amigos, la miraba con una expresión de marcada curiosidad. Aquel temblor ansioso se apodero de su cuerpo al ver que se abría paso hasta dónde estaba ella. Bebió un sorbo de vino blanco para que su voz no fuera un graznido al salir y esbozo una sonrisa que se ensancho aún más cuando ya lo tuvo enfrente.

-Esperaba que mi mejor amiga fuera a darme un abrazo. –Dijo sentándose frente a ella. –Aunque tampoco me molesta venir por el.

Era una hombre encantador que hechizaba con su presencia. Aquel niño que alguna vez la invitó a unirse al club de música ahora era un hombre hermoso de finos rasgos, pelo oscuro e intensos ojos azules que la miraba expectante e inocente, sin saber lo mucho que la estaba dañando.

-Están todos emocionados con la noticia… Quería darte espacio.

-Siempre pensando en los demás. –Y los ojos azules de Eriol se suavizaron. –Gracias. Todo esto ha quedado maravilloso.

Tomoyo hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia y es que ya nada de eso importaba realmente.

-Si me hubieras dicho que era tu fiesta de despedida podría haberlo hecho mejor. –Aventuro a decir.

-Esto ha sido perfecto. –Exclamó señalando el salón.

Tomoyo ensanchó su sonrisa e incomoda aliso la falda de su vestido.

-¡Estoy feliz por ti! No cabe duda que has logrado sorprendernos a todos. –Repuso dando un suave apretón a la muñeca de Eriol.

-Ni siquiera yo sabía que esto iba a ocurrir así. –Confesó emocionado. –Tú mejor que nadie sabe que aunque parezca lo contrario, no soy alguien que toma estas decisiones tan arriesgadas...

-¿Entonces?... –Su tono fue calmo, una pregunta entusiasta que en realidad ocultaba la desesperación de ese instante.

Eriol miro a un extremo del salón, justo dónde se encontraba Kaho Misuki. Una belleza despampanante alta, esbelta, de largo cabello rojizo y ojos claros. Belleza que quita el aliento, con un encanto e inteligencia que admiraba. La razón de ese viaje era justamente la posibilidad de Kaho de unirse a una importante firma de modas.

-Desde que supe que Kaho se iría he tratado de conciliar con la idea de tener una relación a larga distancia...

-¿Y que pasó?

Eriol guardo una breve pausa antes de responder.

-No puedo estar alejado de ella. –Sentenció con seriedad. Una verdad innegable. Una estocada.

La sonrisa de Tomoyo no desapareció aunque se obligó a beber otro trago de alcohol para quitar algo de rigidez a su expresión.

-...Entonces todo ocurrió hace unos días.

-Sí. Ni siquiera Kaho puede creerlo. Por eso apresure está fiesta quiero asegurarle de que hablo muy enserio.

¿Que diría ella normalmente? Qué diría si fuera la de siempre, alegré y animada siempre complaciente.

-Ha sido todo muy romántico. –Señaló Tomoyo dulcemente.

Eriol dejó escapar una suave risa. Una expresión cargada de afecto para ella.

-Sabía que dirías eso.

Tomoyo lo observo largo rato, de sus labios no parecía querer salir palabra al menos nada que fuera una mentira, una actuación, algo que ella usualmente diría, no estando pérdida en vagos pensamientos que jamás se concretaría en palabras. Eriol y Kaho sólo llevaban seis meses de noviazgo y ahora lo dejaba todo por ella ¿Por qué? "Yo te he amado más tiempo que eso ¿Como no lo has notado?"

-Sólo quiero que seas feliz. –Termino diciendo y la verdad era que no mentía.

Jamás desearía otra cosa que no fuera la felicidad para él.

Notó como los ojos de Eriol inevitables se iban hacia Kaho obligándola sucumbir a una brutal resignación, abrazando ese instante de su vida hecho trizas. Kaho a distancia los miraba. Sonrió ante la idea de que pudiera provocar algún tipo de celos en ella y ni siquiera se complació de eso.

-Es mejor que vayas con Kaho… –Señaló esperando que quisiera quedarse un poco más.

Eriol obedeció con el entusiasmo de un niño que le han permitido salir a jugar y dejando estampado un beso en su mejilla se fue hasta dónde se encontraba Kaho. Un besó que sintió cómo una bofetada.

La noche se alargó más de lo que hubiese querido, una cuestión de percepción del tiempo que la torturaba. Desde la distancia recorrió con sus ojos a la pareja que bailaba en un suave e íntimo balanceo. No pudo evitar reparar en cada detalle: El brazo de él aferrándose a la cintura de Kaho, la nariz perdida en el esbelto cuello casi pudiendo imaginar la caricia de su aliento… Celos, frustración y desolación. Cada emoción tomaba vida propia luchando por imponerse una sobre otra, una ola de la que no podía huir sólo dejarse arrastrar. No era justo. No podía asimilar todo tan rápido, no podía sentirse víctima y victimaria al mismo tiempo y pretender que todo estaba bien... Sin siquiera tratar de ocultar su urgencia recorrió parte del salón hasta desaparecer por una de los ventanales que daba salida a un amplió balcón, el alivio de ver el lugar vacío fue su mejor consuelo. Empapándose del tibio aire de la noche apoyo las manos en el barandal y agacho la cabeza tomando una larga bocanada de aire para luego soltarla con fuerza, ejercicio que repitió varias veces. Una suave luz iluminaba los jardines y la música desde ahí se oía más suave y lejana. Envuelta entre aquella calma podía sentir de forma vivida ese torbellino interno que amenazaba con romperla.

Un sonido a su espalda la hizo ponerse en alerta.

-Tomoyo, te estaba buscando.

Se giró para ver acercarse a su amiga, una muchacha de alegres ojos verdes, y corto cabello castaño. No pudo evitar mirarla de pies a cabeza, llevaba puesto uno de sus diseños: un vestido de gasa rosa que se cenia de forma disimulada a sus curvas. Sonrió con agrado al verla.

-Necesitaba un poco de aire.

-También me hace falta algo de aire. –Se colocó a la par de su amiga apoyándose en sus codos.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-¡Claro qué si! Ésto ha sido muy emocionante. Después de mi embarazo creí que ya nada me sorprendería.

Aquello arranco un sonrisilla entre ambas.

-Creo que no hay nada de sorprendente que Shaoran y tú vayan a tener un bebe.

Sakura se sonrojo y con expresión risueña le dio un leve golpecito con su brazo amaba esos actos de inocencia de su amiga. La miró dubitativa antes de volver a hablarle.

-Sakura ¿Tú sabías?

-Más o menos… –Vacilo. –Lo supe un día que fui a casa de Eriol y vi los pasajes en la pantalla de su ordenador ¡Jamás creí que eso significaría que se mudaría a América!

-Y esos pasajes… ¿Para cuándo son? ¿Sabes?

-La próxima semana. ¿Tiene que ser tan pronto? –Se quejo.

Tan pronto.

-Kaho tomó un trabajo allá... –Tragar se había vuelto difícil. –Les debe apremiar partir.

-Es verdad. No dejo de pensar que Kaho llego hace sólo unos cuantos meses a nuestras vida… y ha cambiado todo. –Sakura se apresuro a decir. –No la culpo de nada, ella ha sido muy buena con todos nosotros es sólo que siento que se lleva a Eriol…

Era gracioso como Sakura resumía en pocas palabras sus propios pensamientos y aprensiones.

-Eriol no es alguien que tome decisiones sin pensar en las consecuencias. –Dijo tratando de consolar a su amiga. –Incluso está fue entera decisión de él.

-Lo sé… –Resopló Sakura. –Pero será tan extraño no tenerlo aquí entre nosotros.

Tomoyo fijo su atención en una pequeña fuente que se abría a manera de flor y de dónde brotaba agua.

-Hacen una pareja hermosa.

Sakura se encogió levemente de hombros.

-En realidad cuando te veía junto a Eriol no imaginaba pareja más perfecta que la de ustedes… Una parte de mí siempre fantaseo con la idea de verlos juntos.

Tomoyo río y miro a su amiga con cariño.

-Pudo haber sido una linda historia. –Susurró.

-No sé porque nunca lo intentaron.

Porque jamás percibió en Eriol algo más que un afecto de amigo.

-Pero tienes razón. –Continuó Sakura. –Kaho logró conquistar a Eriol hasta el grado de querer ir con ella a otros país, eso debe significar algo no…

Tomoyo asintió y volteo a ver la puerta al percibir nuevamente que se acercaba alguien.

Un alto y apuesto hombre de ojos verdes y revoltoso cabello castaño oscuro hizo acto de presencia. Uno de sus mejores amigos y también esposo de Sakura, un hombre de carácter impulsivo que amaba a su amiga con locura.

-Creí que acá afuera estaría más fresco. –Shaoran Li se acercó hasta situarse junto a esposa. –¿Interrumpo algo?

-Claro que no. –Respondió Sakura. –Tomábamos un respiro.

-¿Te sientes mal? –Preguntó poniendo instintivamente una mano en el abdomen aún plano de la mujer.

Sakura compuso una expresión de ternura y río.

-No pasa nada sólo acompañaba a Tomoyo.

La mirada interrogante de Shaoran recayó sobre ella.

-Ha sido el calor… –Dijo rápidamente– ¿Cómo sigue la fiesta allá adentro?

-Se ha calmado un poco.

-¿Tal vez Eriol nos esté buscando? –Inquirió Sakura.

-En realidad creo que ni siquiera debe recordar que hay invitados. Sigue bailando y no parecen prestar mucha atención a nadie. –Respondió Li.

-Tal vez puedan ir a bailar. –Exclamo Tomoyo sonriéndo a ambos.

Sakura se entusiasmo enseguida a diferencia de Shaoran cuyas mejillas se sonrojaron levemente.

-No seas tímido. –Repuso Tomoyo alegremente mientras entraban al salón.

-Es verdad, Shaoran ¡Vamos! –Animo su esposa agarrándolo de la mano y llevándolo a la pista.

-Rayos, Sakura...

Tomoyo los observo contagiándose un poco de esa alegría. Con su sonrisa impresa en el rostro se cruzo de brazos y buscó a su alrededor pero ni Eriol ni Kaho se encontraban por ahí. Algo que le produjo un enorme alivio y una inmensa curiosidad por saber dónde estaban.

Una copa apareció frente a ella cogiéndola desprevenida, buscó al responsable y choco con unas ojos oscuros que la miraban atentos.

-Touya… –Recibió la copa algo confusa. –Gracias.

Él alto hombre asintió quedando de pie junto a ella, hombro con hombro observando el escenario.

-Tu cara me dice que tienes ganas de salir huyendo –Dijo entonces.

Ella sonrió.

El hermano de Sakura poseía un carácter fuerte y algo apático. Tenía una presencia intensa pero lo bastante amable y gentil como para no llegar a ser intimidante, alguien que se había transformado en doctor en su afán de ayudar al resto. A pesar de los años no podía decir que tuviera algún vínculo más allá del que creaban por Sakura, el respeto mutuo y quizá la debilidad por los dulces que ella preparaba. Aunque debía admitir que Touya de alguna manera siempre fue una imagen de protección y seguridad en su vida.

-No es así. –Respondió ella.

Touya doblo los labios hacía abajo en un gesto de desinterés.

-Quizá lo malinterprete. –Se jalo el nudo de la corbata y farfullo. –Detesto vestirme de traje...

A pesar de que le sentaba muy bien, reconoció Tomoyo echándole una rápida mirada. Se veía imponente con su traje negro, atractivo sin duda alguna, favorecido por su tonalidad morena y expresión hosca.

-No pensé en ese detalle cuando organice la fiesta. –Bromeo bebiendo un pequeño sorbo que para su sorpresa no era alcohol. Supuso que jamás dejaría de ser la infantil amiga de su hermana. –¿Te estás divirtiendo?

Touya se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo... No me malinterpretes. Todo ha estado bien pero después de un rato estas reuniones me cansan, más aún cuando los turnos del hospital son cada vez más exigentes.

-Puedo entenderlo. –Dijo comprensiva. – ¿Y Yukito?

Touya arrastro su mirada junto con la de ella hasta al hombre de cabello claro, casi blanco y expresión alegre, más alegre aún por tener un pedazo de tarta en su mano.

-Cuando come me ignora por completo. –Se refirió a su amigo haciendo que Tomoyo soltara una carcajada.

Carcajada que se apago casi de inmediato al ver a Kaho y Eriol entrando al salón. Ella guardo silencio pero se las arreglo para no borrar su expresión alegré. Algo de todo eso no paso por alto para Touya.

-... Me cuesta creer que ese mocoso pedante se vaya a vivir al extranjero. –Era una opinión bastante popular, pensó la chica. Touya la quedó observando de reojo. –Siempre he notado que eres más cercana a él que cualquiera de los que estamos acá… Lo que me hace pensar que no ha sido una velada muy agradable.

Tomoyo lo miro dudosa. Impresionada de que entre todos él se diera cuenta.

-Te conozco desde niña. –Indico como si eso resumiera su lógica.

Aparto su mirada y recorrió el salón de baile.

-No ha sido una de mis mejores noches... –Reconoció finalmente.

Como si Touya quisiera respetar aquella honestidad no dijo más nada. Eran simples espectadores distantes de lo que ocurría frente a ellos. Sea cual se la razón de cada uno lo cierto era que había encontrado un inesperado cómplice y eso la reconfortó de una inesperada forma.

-Nunca hubiera imaginado ver a Shaoran bailando. –Touya se encargó de romper el silencio.

Miró a la pareja en cuestión y mientras Sakura se veía feliz y relajada Shaoran parecía tieso e incómodo.

-Se ven adorables.

-Sakura quizá… Shaoran parece que tuviera los pies pegados al piso y tratara de liberarse. Si fueras la niña de antes estarías grabando este momento, sería un buen recuerdo para molestar al mocoso.

-Si Sakura no me hubiese puesto en regla lo seguiría haciendo y al menos Shaoran lo está intentando. –Inquirió defendiendo a su amigo. Lanzando una punzante mirada al hermano de su amiga. –Por último se atrevió.

Por toda respuesta el hombre alzó una ceja socarrón.

-Tampoco has demostrado ser muy atrevida.

Ella río.

-Yo no he puesto en duda la capacidad de bailar de nadie.

-Has puesto las mías... Ven, vamos a bailar. –Dijo sin más ofreciendo su mano. Perpleja echó un vistazo al salón, y sonrió extrañada ante lo inesperado de la situación.

-No creo que…

-Si lo demás ven que me has rechazado creerán que es por algo, ya sabes los chismes...

Resignada tomó su mano y así como Shaoran se dejó hacer por Sakura ella lo hizo por Touya. Vaya par de hermanos.

Touya se posicionó frente a ella, muy cerca, tanto que un leve carmesí tiñó sus mejillas ante lo precipitado y raro del contactó. La mano de él presionando suavemente su cintura y un perfume de hombre invadiendo sus sentidos con su agradable aroma a madera. No era lo mismo pensar en el hermano mayor de Sakura, que en el hermano mayor de Sakura que apretaba levemente su cuerpo contra el suyo, pensó avergonzada. Elevó su mirada más allá del mentón y destacó de inmediato el apuesto rostro de él, sus ojos oscuros que la observaban detenidamente.

-Esto es extraño. –Soltó como si incluso él se sorprendiera de ello. –Ya no eres tan pequeña, ni tan chillona.

Una ruidosa y femenina carcajada emergió de su garganta sin querer.

-Es un alivio saber que no soy la única que piensa en eso. –Soltó ya más relajada. –Podemos ir a sentarnos...

-Es extraño no desagradable. –La apretó un poco más.

Tomoyo asintió sin que la risa desapareciera del todo de su rostro. Entendió que en su manera tan de improviso y quizá torpe Touya trataba de subirle el ánimo.

-No podemos negar que esta noche ha sido interesante. –Reflexiono él.

Resopló con ironía para darle la razón. Touya sonrió ante un gesto tan poco habitual en ella.

-Al menos ya no te estás esforzando por sonreír ahora, eso debe ser agotador.

Lo era. Aparto la vista hacía el pecho del Touya. Sopesando la posibilidad de ser sincera.

-Es normal, uno de mis mejores amigos va a vivir a otro país. –Terminó diciendo. –Sin duda hay algo de triste en ésta velada y lo has notado obviamente.

Touya asintió sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Has sido amiga de Sakura casi toda una vida, no esperes que simplemente ignore a quién la obligaba a utilizar ridículos disfraces.

Agachó y asomó en sus labios una sonrisa franca.

-Gracias. –Susurro sinceramente.

La música fue cesando haciendo que se separarán lentamente. Él la contempló pequeños segundos haciéndola sentir ridículamente tímida con su vestido negro de leve escote, tal como si fuera una niña pretendiendo ser mujer.

-Te ves hermosa. –Dijo. Su voz sonando grave y apaciguadora, guardo una pausa. La comisura de labio se elevo con sarcasmo. –Lo sé. Es extraño.

Era extraño concluyó poniendo sus manos sobre las mejillas esperando borrar el sonrojo que había quedado producto de las últimas palabras de Touya.

Volteo y notó los ojos de Eriol clavados en ella. Se sonrieron y una extraña intimidad se creo entre ambos a pesar de los metros que los separaban y de la gente que pululaba al rededor… Por primera vez en toda la velada la complicidad surgió y no quería por nada del mundo que ese absurdo e ínfimo momento acabara. Esa complicidad que nacía entre ambos era lo único que Kaho no podría igualar, lo único que guardaba celosamente.

Debía acercarse, pensó con angustia, lo había evitado toda la noche y estaba segura que Eriol ya habia notado que algo sucedía. Se mordió el labio y llena de temple dio un paso, avanzó dos. Con un corazón que se comprimía dentro de su pecho, la respiración cada vez más profunda y puños que se cerraban ansiosos. Y nuevamente veía todo muy nítido, el anuncio de que se iba, la forma cómo miraba a una Kaho rebosante de felicidad en comparación a ella... triste, lamentable. No puedo, se dijo desviando sus pasos rápidamente, quería enfrentarlo, y sin embargó huyó hasta internarse en un corto pasillo que dirigía a las puertas de escape. Apoyo su cuerpo en la pared, oculta en ese rincón oscuro, y se concentró en controlar el temblor de su cuerpo, calmar su interior… El agradable momento con Touya quedó atrás y otra vez volvía hundirse en esas emociones latentes y desagradables. Basta, se dijo fieramente, queriendo tomar el control, largas respiraciones surgían de su boca.

Sólo tenía que enfocarse en una sola cosa, sonreír.

*

Levantó la cabeza para ver la hora en el despertador, las nueve en punto. Se dejo caer entre las almohadas hacía dos días que había regresado a la ciudad y aparte de Sakura y muy probablemente Shaoran nadie más sabía. Con tal de evitar a Eriol intensifico su carga laboral, un juego sutil y practico pero que no podría alargar por siempre. Ya no tenía fuerzas. El incesante movimiento de sus pensamientos ocupaba todo su tiempo, ganas y deseos de cualquier cosa ¿Cuánto duraría? Quería que llegara ese momento en que asimilaría la realidad, donde podría aceptarla, sufrir de una vaga melancolía de vez en cuando y seguir con su vida. Todo aquello se veía tan lejano, a veces creía que no acabaría nunca.

Escuchó golpear la puerta y todas sus defensas se levantaron fueron dos golpes, inconfundibles, que la llenaron de ilusión y rabia ¿Por qué tenía que seguir sintiendo eso? Se mantuvo quieta pero la presencia tras esa puerta era lo suficientemente fuerte como para sentirlo atreves de todos esos metros y obstáculos. Se levanto y camino con lentitud, no se sentía bien, simplemente no quería tenerlo ahí. Abrió con un movimiento pesaroso.

-Vine por ti. –Dijo y todo se volvió fresco y radiante.

Sintió añoranza al ver su mirada risueña, cada vez más indescifrable. Ella sonrió haciéndose a un lado para que Eriol pasara.

-Ha paso tiempo desde que nos vimos. –Pudo percibir un leve sentir en sus palabras.

-El trabajo… Se ha vuelto pesado estos días. –Cerro la puerta y suspiro como preparandose para la batalla.

-Es eso o me estás evitando. –Comentó sin mirarla.

La respiración se le corto por segundos ante lo directo de la frase. No estaba aún preparada para esa clase de artillería.

-Toma asiento voy al lavabo y regresó en seguida… –Se excusó a forma de escape, ocultándose en el interior del baño. Abrió el grifo y suspiró botando algo de la tensión que acumulaba. Miró su reflejo y reparó en las ojeras, en la piel más blanca de lo normal, sus labios resecos... Ahueco ambas palmas bajo el chorro de agua y empapo su rostro una, dos, tres veces aliviándose con el frio del agua.

Escucho el ruido de platos y cubiertos desde la cocina. Se dirigió hasta allá y se detuvo en el umbral observando en silencio su figura moverse con confianza por el pequeño espacio, abriendo puertas, sacando platos, esquivando la mesa redonda en el centro...

-¿Todo bien? –Preguntó él, tan encantador cómo siempre. –Imagino que debes tener hambre yo tampoco he desayunado.

De repente una mezcla de tristeza y felicidad la embargo. La cafetera pitaba y el olor de las tostadas inundó el espacio. Eriol apago la cocina y dejo sobre la mesa unas tazas, guiñándole el ojo antes de voltear a tomar la cafetera y un plato con tostadas. Puso todo sobre la mesa y con un gesto de la cabeza la invitó a sentarse. Se acercó con una absurda timidez, hipnotizada, desconcertada por la situación a pesar de que no era ni por mucho la primera vez.

-¿No te vas a sentar? –Ella lo hizo. –No se me ocurrió en que otro momento venir no te he visto, ni he podido hablar contigo estos días…

-... ¿Cómo has estado? –Fue lo único que atino a preguntar sin dejar de seguir el movimiento de sus manos cuando lleno las tazas. Sintiendo el vaho del café golpear su mentón.

-No puedo decir que mal –Se acomodo al lado de ella bebiendo un sorbo de cafe. –Pero me he vuelto algo egoísta queriendo forzar mi deseo de querer verte. Me voy en tres días y ese deseo se volvió una necesidad.

Su pecho se apretó queriendo huír de esa intimidad.

-Creí que estarías distraído con los preparativos.

Un largo suspiro surgió de Eriol.

-Kaho se ha encargado de todo. Honestamente pensé que tendría que regresar pronto para arreglar algunos temas de la empresa pero al parecer no será necesario y Shaoran me ofreció su ayuda.

-Esas son buenas noticias.

Él asintió no muy convencido.

-Anhelo comenzar mi vida con Kaho pero me es difícil dejarlos.

Tomoyo dio una mordida a una de las tostadas pero le supo a lija y la devolvió al plato. Todo era muy deprimente y se dio cuenta que en realidad ninguno quería hablar del viaje aunque era una nube que los cubría haciendo inevitable ignorarla. Eriol también parecía cansado bajo ese brillo galante. Tal vez tampoco lo estaba pasando muy bien, a pesar de ser una persona muy sociable en el fondo su amigo siempre fue una persona distante y tras esa sonrisa cargada de afabilidad había un desapego intencional que sólo logró romper con ellos. De verdad eran su familia y de verdad al irse no era que los dejaba a ellos abandonados sino que él se sentiría solo.

-Vamos no es como si no nos fuéramos a ver nunca más. Podemos comunicarnos siempre, lo sabes… –Intentó animarlo.

-Lo sé pero no es fácil ustedes son mi familia.

-Y siempre lo seremos, tienes que recordar que estarás junto a Kaho y eso es suficiente. –Sonrió levemente atorándose con cada letra que emitía. –...Aparte debes venir a conocer al bebe de Sakura…

Callo abruptamente cuando Eriol alargó su mano y le puso un mechón suelto tras la oreja. Lejos de apartar la mano acarició suavemente su mejilla con el pulgar.

-Sé que me has estado evitando. –Hablo con una suavidad como si temiera asustarla. –Puedo entenderlo.

El labio inferior de Tomoyo tembló ante la caricia.

-No es así, Eriol...

Eriol aumento el contacto tomando su rostro entre sus manos y ella dócil se dejo hacer expectante con sus ojos más grandes y atentos, sintiendo el aroma a perfume con tintes de café, él solo la observaba queriendo descifrar algo que no sabía qué.

-Te dije que lo entiendo –Dijo él entonces. –Incluso a mí… te veo acá y me cuesta creer que no te veré cuantas veces quiera.

-Ha sido tu decisión. –Se permitió decir.

La mirada de Eriol se intensifico, rozaba su mejilla con el pulgar en una suave y delicada caricia que quedaba impregnada en su piel. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, sentía esa gota a punto de derramarse, no podía, era una debilidad que no estaba dispuesta a mostrar. Ninguno decía nada y la fuerza de su presencia la sofocaba, tomó las manos de Eriol apartándolas de su rostro en un gesto que pretendía ser fraternal, las apretó dentro de las suyas y logro sonreír.

-Te voy a extrañar. –Fue lo único que atino a decir.

Eriol apretó su mano leves segundos antes de soltarse y echarse hacia atrás. Se quito los lentes tirándolos sobre la mesa, gesto que ella reconocía como una señal de agobio, presionado el tabique con sus dedos una suave risa emergió de la garganta antes de clavar sus ojos en ella.

-Tomoyo… ¿Quien cuidara de ti?

Dolía. Dolía tanto.

-No tienes idea de cuánto voy a necesitarte.

Era tan desesperante que la dejaba sin aire.

-Puede que pasen meses antes de volver a vernos, que las cosas cambien o puede que sea inevitable… Pero oye bien esto, Tomoyo. Si me necesitas… Sin importar nada, dimelo y estaré acá...

Lo amaba tanto.

-Eriol, ya no soy una niña. –Rió. Se puso de pie y se alejo unos pasos dándole la espalda. Temblando

Eriol la siguió y tomándola del brazo la giró hacía él, quedando nuevamente uno frente al otro. Ella era como un ave recogiendo migajas, aceptando lo poco que le entregaba.

-Tomoyo, necesito que seas feliz. –Y lo dijo con una intensidad que la sorprendió. –Necesito saber que lo harás.

La urgencia con la que se expresó la hizo notar algo que desde hace mucho tiempo se venía preguntando y que entonces sin más lo comprendió y obtuvo su respuesta, sonrió ante la ironía. Eriol ya lo sabía.

*

Esa frase era un piedra en su zapato, la etiqueta áspera de una blusa que hería y molestaba pero que no lograba alcanzar para poder arrancarla. Alargo su brazo para tomar el celular y reparó en las cientos de llamadas perdidas que había de parte de todos... Levantó su desganado cuerpo; paro de pensar y tan sólo hizo lo que la inercia le ordenaba. Se ducho con agua fría esperando salir de esa nebulosa. Tendió su mano dentro del armario y tomó lo primero que encontró. Sentada en la orilla de la cama se inclinó para abrochar el cordón de la zapatilla, hebras mojadas de cabello se fueron con ella para adelante humedeciendo sus mejillas… ¿Siempre lo supo? Se pregunto, sin siquiera querer ya pensar en ello, era una sensación dolorosa y humillante, algo que se atoraba en su garganta y le provocaba querer vomitar.

Varios golpes sonaron en la puerta arrancándola del sopor. Se apresuró a abrir y se sorprendió de ver a Touya con las manos en los bolsillos y una ceja que se alzaba inquisidora.

-Sakura me envió a buscarte. –Dijo llanamente.

Tomoyo se quedó de pie mirándolo sin poder decir nada aún, apretando con fuerza el pomo de la puerta.

-¿Si ya estas lista por qué no has salido? Vamos, la monstruo me dijo que tendría que abordar en menos de una hora. –Tomoyo seguía sin moverse y claramente eso lo impaciento. –Hoy se va Eriol a América ¿No? Creí que serías la mayor interesada en ir a despedirse.

El hombre resopló cansado.

-Hoy tuve turno de noche en el Hospital… Honestamente sólo quiero ir a casa y dormir pero Sakura me ha dicho que han tratado de comunicarse contigo y no lo lograron... Me ha enviado a ver cómo estabas.

-Sí vi las llamadas. –Respondió sin salir del todo de su apatía.

-Podrías haber respondido, están preocupados.

Tomoyo asintió.

-¿Pasa algo? –Inquirió ya con un atisbo de preocupación

Negó con la cabeza.

-No me siento bien, eso es todo… Me das unos minutos y voy en seguida.

Touya asintió.

-Gracias.

Cerró la puerta y apoyó su espalda contra ella. Esta era la última etapa y la verdad es que ya lo esperaba con ansias. No vería más a Eriol, por primera vez podía matar cualquier luz de esperanza y darse cuenta de eso, de que por fin todo tendría que acabar ahí la llenaba de cierto alivio. Se negaba a seguir sufriendo, a seguir esperando, a creer que en algún momento él se fijaría en ella, podría matar todas esas fantasías infantiles que nadie imaginaría que Tomoyo Daidouji pudiera tener para ella misma. Su mentón tembló, pero después de tanto no se permitiría sucumbir, no podría ni se lo permitiría.

Abrió la puerta y corrió al vehículo, subió sin decir palabra y se acomodo en el asiento con mirada fija al frente. No encontraba otra forma de lidiar con eso; cuándo Touya encendió el auto y emprendió la marcha su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido y nervioso ante la expectativa de lo que la esperaba en el aeropuerto, de lo que se podían decir, de si incluso podría obviar lo que ambos ya sabían. El movimiento del auto parecía lento en relación a su necesidad.

Bajo la ventanilla y vio la hilera de árboles que pasaban rápido dejando sólo una mancha verdosa, campos que se abrían ante sus ojos… Se removió inquieta en el asiento y miró a Touya confundida.

-Este no es el camino al aeropuerto. –Afirmó sin comprender.

-Llame a Sakura y dije que estabas enferma, nada grave pero que te llevaría al hospital.

Se ahogó en su propia respiración, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Un solo pensamiento paso por su cabeza y se removió aun más agitada en el asiento.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Todos se preocuparan, Eriol!...

-¿Qué pasa con eso? –Preguntó Touya tranquilamente.

Una sensación de frustración comenzó a apoderarse de ella. ¿Es que acaso nadie la tomaba en serio?

-¿No te das cuenta que no puedes bromear con eso, en un momento así?

-Tienes razón, pero cuando estás siendo cuidada por un doctor en realidad no hay mucho de qué preocuparse. –Dijo socarrón. –Así que despreocúpate Eriol no cancelará el vuelo por esto.

Por alguna razón aquello la molesto aún más que el mismo desvió. Que fuera capaz de leer su pensamiento, vergonzoso e infantil la hizo sentir tonta y menospreciada.

-Por favor… –Soltó desabrochado el cinturón. Al ver la apacible actitud de Touya no pudo evitar alterarse todavía más. –¡Detén el auto!

El hombre obedeció. Dirigió el auto a la orilla de la carretera aplastando algunas de las florecillas color lilas que bordeaban el lugar y frenó.

-¡Touya, no entiendo por qué hiciste esto! –Exclamo dirigiéndose a él con ímpetu. –¿Que haremos ahora? Ya no lograremos llegar, pensará que no quise ir…

-¿Eso importa?

-Claro que importa, no lo veré en mucho tiempo más, tu no sabes… ¡¿Quien te ha dado el derecho de hacer esto, Touya?! De verdad que no comprendo nada de esto…

Touya le prestaba atención apoyando su codo en el marco de la ventana; descanso su cabeza en la mano con imperturbable calma.

-De repente se me ocurrió que quizá esto es duro para ti…

-No sé a qué te refieres. –Soltó a la defensiva.

-Está bien, podemos pretender no saber nada y puedes culparme ante ti que fui la razón por la que no pudiste ver partir a Eriol en vez de admitir que desde que abriste la puerta tu expresión de torura no se ha ido… Bueno, hasta ahora que pareces más enfada.

-Pero no debiste.

-Te dije que no puedo ignorar un hecho cuando lo veo. –Cambio su tono y su actitud tranquila se diluyó. Estaba preocupado. –También podemos decir que esto ha sido una equivocación mía, Tomoyo, y de pasó puedas dejar de pretender que todo está bien.

Tomoyo apretó los dientes y tragó con fuerza. Él tenía razón ella no quería ir, no quería ver a Eriol, afrontar lo que él ya sabía y fingía que no existía… Estaba cansada, una cobarde que se avergonzaba de sentir ese amor que jamás sería correspondido. No sabía qué hacer. Ella era siempre la alegre y compuesta Tomoyo, la que controlaba cada uno de sus actos con mesura, el firme apoyo de todos. Maldición. También podía sufrir. ¿Por qué los demás no veían en ella algo más que una sonrisa? Porque ella misma reprimía y ocultaba sus emociones y ahí frente a Touya, por primera vez se sintió vulnerable, pérdida. Dónde no sólo ya no era necesario fingir sino que ya no quería, pero al mismos tiempo salir de ese refugio la hacía sentir desorientada y desnuda frente a él.

-No sé qué hacer… ¿Qué hago? –La frágil pregunta la hizo darse cuenta que no quedaban más apariencias y se había entregado.

Touya en un gesto del todo sorpresivo puso su mano en la cabeza de ella reconfortándola, conmoviéndola profundamente.

-Lo que decidas hacer sólo me quedaré aquí…

Y bastó eso. Esas simples palabras de alguien que fuera sólo un actor más en su vida para que el llanto golpeará en su garganta, en sus ojos y aflorara en un doloroso quejido y por fin hiciera lo que desde hace mucho no se permitía hacer, llorar.

*

Nueva autora, nueva historia. Ojalá disfruten y me hago de cualquier crítica constructiva :)

Gracias.


End file.
